Uzu no Taiyo
by ThisPageHasBeenAbandoned93
Summary: AU. Children are precious, especially to their mothers. What would happen if one mother rescued her son from a life of mockery, abuse, and torture? This is that story. INDEFINITE HIATUS - MAY BE MOVED TO ANOTHER AUTHOR
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, last new fic. I promise! I swear on my life! Last new fic for a while! Son of Thor is being worked on as are my other Marvel/DC fics. This is a plain Naruto fic. Not a crossover (shocking isn't it?), and not a high school fic. Just a, "What if" Naruto fic!**

**Enjoy.**

**Or don't...it's not like I can control you...**

**...Or **_**can**_** I?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot. Rights to Naruto belong to other peoples...dammit...**

**Uzu no Taiyo**

* * *

><p>Three years have passed since the Yondaime Hokage had given his life for his village, sealing the malicious Kyuubi no Kitsune within his own son. Three years a small blonde had to suffer the never ending wrath of the caretakers' that worked in the orphanage. He didn't talk about it, not to anyone. Not even the kind old man known as the Sandaime Hokage, or as Naruto called him affectionately, "Hokage-jiji".<p>

That didn't mean people were unaware of how the boy was treated in the orphanage. Oh, no. On the contrary, the villagers and shinobi of the all-powerful Konohagakure no Sato actually _approved_ of the way the 'Oni-gaki' was treated. It would horrify an outsider if they ever discovered how much this village encouraged the abuse of a child burdened with the power of a demon.

In fact, the very person we focus on is feeling this way exactly.

Outside of the orphanage, a Kumogakure chunin sent to guard the Kumogakure Diplomat Shinobi the Raikage sent to ensure the signing of a peace treaty. The chunin in question was the up and coming twin to the Nibi no Nekomata jinchuriki, Nii Si. The Hokage and his people were unaware that the treaty was a cover for two underlying missions: the abduction of the Hyuuga Heiress and the abduction of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. The former was assigned secretly to the four journeying to Konoha by the Kumo Council Elders, but the latter was requested by a woman long believed to be dead. Her name was kept secret from the chunin, but the Raikage made it clear that his abduction mission was of higher importance.

_Abduction nothing!_ Si thought with distain as he watched the caretaker assigned to 'bathe' the blonde toddler, bathe being a loose word as the crying child was being sprayed with rough water from a hose, _This is a goddamn rescue mission! I'd hate to see what'd happen if Yugi-imouto was here..._

Minutes passed and Si's rage only grew as he watched the caretaker roughly scrub the sobbing child before spraying him again with rough water from a hose. Five minutes of 'rinsing' was too long for the platinum blonde teen. Luckily for him, or rather, for the caretaker, said woman sneered down at the boy and threw the hose away, chucking a small tattered rag at the boy and leaving the room. The blonde boy cried quietly as he went to the rag and began drying himself, whimpering as he did so. Si frowned and acted as quickly as possible, lest he discovers how the caretakers 'tuck him in'.

With the skill he obtained through experience, he slipped into the room and snuck past the shivering blonde toddler. Si shut the door and placed a seal on it. He released a quiet sigh to relax and turned around, jumping in surprise when the boy he was hired to 'abduct' was before him, the child's small frame shaking from cold as he tried to cover his form with a blanket.

"W-Who you?" the boy asked quietly through chattering teeth. Si blinked, realizing he was wearing a hood to cover his face in case he was being watched, before he pulled it off. Si smiled warmly down at the blonde before kneeling in front of him.

"My name isn't important right now," Si said softly, "But I want to know...are you always bathed like that?"

The boy shuddered and looked down, a pout on his face as he whispered, "I no like bath time."

Si frowned subtly but smiled again as he reached into his pouch and pulled a scroll out. He opened it and unsealed a blanket from his prepared mission scroll. Flicking his wrist, the scroll rolled back up and he tucked it into his back pouch. Si opened the blanket and wrapped it around the young blonde's frame tightly, while still leaving it loose. Naruto tensed at the touch before he relaxed and gave a smile to the man.

"T-Thank you, niisan," the boy said with a beaming smile. His cerulean blue eyes gleamed with such happiness that Si couldn't help but think his mission was bestowed upon him by Kami him/herself!

"Naruto-kun," Si addressed him, earning the boy's attention, "Are you sleepy?"

"No..." His denial broke off into a yawn that ended with a quiet yip.

Si smiled and tapped the blonde's forehead, the toddler passing out instantly from the small chakra-infused poke, before he caught him in his arms. Si adjusted the boy in his arms before frowning.

Quickly, he used one hand to form the seal for **Kaminari Bunshin**, the silent command his clone had was to signal that the Hyuuga Heiress was in danger. The bunshin henged into a Konohagakure ANBU and dashed to the Hokage's office while Si went out the same window, rushing towards the gates with a small look of rage on his face as he came to a realization: He despised the Leaf Village.

Not for their strength, nor for their peace.

He hated them for their ignorance.

* * *

><p>"This is just a mess, Hokage-sama," Hiashi grumbled to the old man. Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded in agreement as the Kumogakure Diplomat was in the interrogation room; his accomplices were already unconscious in their cells beneath the ANBU base.<p>

"We're lucky the ANBU caught wind of the kidnapping before it occurred, Hiashi-kun," Sarutobi said with a sigh as he lit his pipe, "Can you imagine what would have happened if you were too late?"

"Or if you killed him, Nii-sama," Hizashi, Hiashi's younger twin brother, sighed out as he cradled the young Hyuuga heiress in his arms, "Hinata-sama would either be without a father or we would be in the midst of war."

Before Hiashi could agree with his brother, the Yamanaka mind-walking the Kumo shinobi's minds suddenly shot out the door. He looked at the Hokage and exclaimed, "There was another target!"

It took a moment for the information to sink in before the Hokage cried out in outrage, "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Si sighed in relief as he made it to the meeting point his client had arranged. It had been nearly four hours since he had completed his part of the mission, and no doubt it had been three and a half hours earlier when the Konoha shinobi had managed to get organized to look for the boy in his arms. Si glanced down at the young boy and smiled. Naruto had woken once during their journey and remained quiet, enjoying the ride for a good twenty minutes before he announced his presence with a question. Luckily, Si had managed to answer the question (<em>"Ne, Niisan, where're we going?" "Oh, we're going on a small trip, Naruto-kun. Go back to sleep." "M'kay."<em>) without having to deal with a distressed child, as well as Naruto falling asleep nearly five minutes later.

The platinum blonde chunin slowed into a jog outside a small inn and took a moment to regain his breath. Si walked into the inn and tapped the bell, summoning a young girl nearly half his age with long brown hair. The girl smiled at him and spoke, "Welcome shinobi-san. Might I interest you in a room?"

"Arigato, but no," Si replied with a polite smile, "I'm to meet someone here, my employer. I was told she would wait in a room. The name she would wait under would be 'Maelstrom'."

The girl's smile dropped and she blinked before walking out of the room. Si waited patiently for a few moments before an older man walked in, a large blade on his back. Si's eyes widened in shock upon seeing him.

He stood at nearly six and a half feet tall, his body being muscular and yet thin. His lower face was hidden under an immense amount of bandages and a dark mess of hair covered his head. He was dressed in dark slacks and standard shinobi sandals. Black armbands covered his forearms and a red flak jacket covered his chest. Wrapped sideways around his head was a headband with a swirl carved into it. Hardened black eyes locked onto Si's own light green ones and the Kumo chunin swallowed as he stood before one of the infamous Kiri no Nana Kenshi. The Kiri no Oni to be exact.

Momochi Zabuza.

"That the kid?" the infamous swordsman asked, his grim voice earning the frightened chunin's attention. Swallowing heavily, Si nodded. The man smirked beneath his bandages before holding his arms out and hands open.

"Give him here." It was an order, not a request or statement despite being said calmly. Si obliged, lest he incur the wrath of the swordsman. The man carefully cradled the toddler and looked towards where the girl that Si met before had vanished before barking, "Haku! Pay the man!"

"Hai, Zabuza-sensei!" the girl replied, already walking into the room with a small scroll in her hand. She placed it on the counter, her forehead now having a headband similar to Zabuza's around it, before smiling at the shocked chunin, "Arigato, shinobi-san. Thank you for taking care of Naruto-sama for us. Tell Raikage-sama his debt is paid and _she_ is very gracious."

"And try not to piss yourself if we meet again. I'd hate to kill such a weakling," Zabuza chuckled out. Si paled and nodded. The two walked past him, the swordsman checking the area before leaving in a swirl of water, his student following his lead. Si went to the counter, grabbed the scroll, and then rushed to the nearest bar to calm his nerves.

He met Momochi Zabuza...and lived!

Boy was Yugito-imouto going to be jealous.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned before he rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He blinked in surprise when he found himself in a strange room. Confused, Naruto looked around and examined the room. It was a subtle red and various swirls were dancing around the room, spread far enough apart in order to keep from disorienting whoever looked at them. A dresser was on the far right wall with a large mirror above it and Naruto found himself on a comfortable bed that was on the other side of the room. He blinked and looked at himself, noting the strange white shirt with a red swirl on it and the red pants that had appeared on him in his sleep. The blanket given to him by the nice shinobi was on his right.<p>

Slightly afraid of being in an unfamiliar place, Naruto grabbed the blanket and hugged it close to himself as he got out of the bed. Dropping to the ground, Naruto went to the door as quietly as he could. He may not be comfortable in a strange place, but it didn't quell his growing curiosity as to where he is.

Looking up, Naruto frowned upon seeing the doorknob being higher than he could reach. The little blonde pouted before looking at his blanket. One could see the gears turning in his head as the toddler began looking from the blanket to the doorknob. With a determined look on his face, Naruto threw his blanket up and over the doorknob, grabbing the other edge as it dropped towards him.

* * *

><p>From another room, a woman smiled as she watched through a hidden camera that was installed in the top right corner of the room, the lens focused on the small blonde struggling to turn the doorknob. She wore an elegant red cloak with a blue wave-like pattern along the edge. Resting at the side of her hip was a katana with a red handle and sheath. Her long red hair fell behind her and her green eyes glowed with pride as she watched the young blonde fumble with the doorknob.<p>

"Well," Zabuza chimed from his place resting on the wall of the room, "Kid's not a complete loss."

"Please, Zabu-kun," a young redheaded woman scoffed, making the swordsman glare at her. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and wore an almost fully zipped up red flak jacket over a navy blue kimono, allowing a good portion of her impressive cleavage to be seen. The woman had fishnet leggings visible as she crossed her long legs over one another before she continued, "Naru-kun could've been twelve years old, with poor chakra control, and Uzumaki-sama would have still managed to train him. We just have a better chance of unlocking his potential now."

"I would prefer you don't refer to my sochi in such a way, Mei-chan," the redhead sitting at the desk with her hand on her sword's hilt said with a hint of anger at the woman's words, "Naru-chan is your junior by nearly two decades."

"Gomen, Uzumaki-sama," Mei said, a small blush gracing her cheeks at being reminded of her age, "I spoke out of turn."

"Ha! Look at that! He got the door open," a fourth observer laughed out as he leaned on his obscenely large bandaged sword. The man had small yellow eyes and a light blue skin tone. His hair was a dark shade of blue and he had four marks underneath his eyes. He wore similar clothes to Zabuza, only lacking the armbands on his arms. He grinned, revealing his shark-like teeth, before he continued, "I like this kid. He's got that Uzumaki spunk that just never dies!"

"Of course he does!" The woman sitting at the desk said her smile growing as she changed the view to the hallway and held a ram seal up as Naruto walked out of the room. The blonde jumped when bright blue arrows shined to life and the redheaded woman smiled as he walked towards the door at the hall. Snapping her fingers, the lights turned on and the viewing screen vanished.

The woman stood and went to the door, restraining herself from throwing the doors open before the blonde knocked. When the quiet knocking came, the woman threw the doors open, pulling them in and making the blonde released a surprised yelp as he jumped back. The woman smiled at the blonde before dropping to her knees and enveloping him in a hug.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she held her son and she kissed his cheek before she spoke, stopping the blonde from asking her the usual Who/What/Where questions, "I'm so happy your finally here, sochi. I'm so happy to have you back."

Noting the confusion on the blonde's face, she continued by placing a hand on her chest. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina...I'm your Kaa-chan."

"K-Kaa-chan?" Naruto repeated his blue eyes wide with surprise. The woman smiled and nodded as she cried with joy before he burrowed his face into her stomach and hugged her. Sobs wrecked the boy's body and she cried along with him, noting the sounds of shunshin as her three top shinobi left her alone, rubbing his back to soothe her son.

"Shh, shh my little boy," the woman said, pulling back and cupping his face, using her thumb to wipe the tears from his left eye, "My little Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAAAAND you can thank me now. Favorite, Follow, Review, I don't care. No flames. This is a Konoha bashing fic. Explanations as to why Zabuza and Mei are with Kushina in the next chap. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Or don't...it's not like I can control you...**

**...Or **_**can**_** I?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot. Rights to Naruto belong to other peoples...dammit...**

**Uzu no Taiyo**

* * *

><p>Kushina cradled the now sleeping toddler in her arms and held him close to her form. They had cried in the doorway for about ten minutes before he fell asleep. Her left thumb brushed over his right cheek, tracing one of his whisker marks, and consequently making him giggle slightly in his sleep. Kushina melted at the sight and couldn't stop smiling.<p>

_Three years since Mina-baka died,_ she thought with a smile, jokingly calling her deceased husband an idiot, _And far too long since I've held you in my arms...Naru-chan..._

"Well isn't this a sight for a sore eye?" An elderly voice asked as someone walked into her chambers. Kushina rolled her eyes and mock-glared at the middle-aged man walking into the room. He had an eye patch over his left eye and wore his Uzumaki no Soto headband proudly around his head. His clothes were exact replicas of the two former Kiri swordsmen walking in behind him, the only difference being the dark blue turtleneck he wore beneath his Uzu jonin vest.

"Ao," Kushina greeted with a nod, "How goes the search for survivors of the purge?"

Ao stood at attention, the two smirking swordsmen crossing their arms and watching the exchange, content with silence for the moment, before he spoke with respect, "Mei has heard of a small family with traits similar to an Uzumaki or Terumi. She and Chojuro have gone to investigate."

"Why not come to me first?" Kushina asked with furrowed brows. Ao, surprisingly, stood his ground at her slightly annoyed tone. Whether it was the fact she was holding Naruto in her arms or if it was the fact he truly wasn't scared was unknown to her.

"Orochimaru has been spotted in the area." Kushina growled at the defect Sanin's name, subconsciously pulling Naruto into a tighter, protective hold. A small whine of discomfort made her loosen her grip before looking at the one-eyed man with his hands interlocked behind him. Ao continued despite the infuriated aura coming from his leader, "We believe he is seeking out Yagura's..._handler_."

Kushina scowled and closed her eyes, sitting back in her seat in an effort not to allow her rage overcome her mind. The damned Uchiha...Kushina should've hunted him down before rescuing Naruto, just as her instinct told her to. The Uzukage mentally stomped that thought out with clogged boots before she thought, _No...If I had done that, Naru-chan would've been left alone. I'm not strong enough to take Madara down..._yet_._

"Your orders, Uzukage-sama?" Ao asked, his lone eye scanning her for a hint of what she might respond with. Kushina sighed and lightly ran her finger over Naruto's whisker again. It was slowly becoming a soothing habit to her, as well as an addictive one.

Opening her emerald eyes and looking at the three men before her, she spoke, "Send a message to Mei telling her this is now a B-ranked mission. She is to obtain any of the family members before Orochimaru sniffs them out and bring them here. Once the message is sent, I want you, Zabuza, to take the Oni and search the former Kaguya lands of Kiri. B-ranked as well."

"Haku will remain here," Kushina sternly ordered, making Zabuza sheepishly scratch the back of his head as she cut his plan into shreds, "Am I understood?"

"Hai, Uzukage-sama," Zabuza and Ao replied with a nod. The two left the room through the door, leaving Kushina and Kisame where they were. Kisame leaned back, using his sentient weapon as a makeshift post, before he grinned.

"Still got the balls made of bronze, eh?" he mused aloud, making Kushina smirk, before he became serious, "That Kage of yours is pissed. He's already got his little Toad-boy out looking for Naruto."

Kushina looked down at her sleeping child, brushing back the short spikey golden locks he inherited from his father, before she spoke, "Just as I thought he would. Are your 'friends' distracting him?"

"They are," Kisame replied with a nod before grinning, "I've been getting antsy, should I go help 'entertain' him?"

Kushina glared at the man before looking at the boy in her arms once again. It was hard not to coddle and stare at the son kept from her for more than three years. Before Kisame could throw a teasing joke her way, Kushina spoke again, "Find your Shodai's sword."

The shark-like man grinned, his shark-like teeth glinting in the dimming sunlight, before he bowed, "As you command, Uzukage-sama. I shall return within the week."

"See that you do," The redheaded woman replied without sarcasm, her eyes soaking in the adorable sight of Naruto sleeping. His face looked much like a sleeping fox's, mixed with a bit of her deceased husband and herself of course. After Kisame had left her office, Kushina stood and left towards Naruto's room. Her tower was her home and would consequently become his. She didn't want to have to choose between running her growing village and raising her son. Why choose when you can do both in the same area?

With a small smile, Kushina laid down in Naruto's bed, purposely large enough so she could hold him as he slept. Sending the cloak identical to the Yondaime's back to her office with a seal, Kushina sighed happily as she hugged Naruto once again, closing her eyes as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Kaa-chan loves you, Naru-chan..." she whispered, "And no one will separate us again. I promise."

* * *

><p>-Konoha-<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GOOD RIDDANCE'? GOOD RIDDANCE TO A HERO? TO A CHILD'S ABDUCTION? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CARETAKER ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" the Sandaime roared to the caretaker, now cowering in the corner of her office. He had been shocked to discover Naruto's planned abduction, but when confronting the Raikage through message about it, the Raikage sent back an anonymous (and obviously falsified to hide the client's name) mission request. The abduction was legally not his fault, and the Sandaime knew he couldn't keep pressing that button unless he wanted war.

"I-I... Just thought..." the caretaker tried to reply, but Sarutobi Hiruzen wanted none of it.

"SHUT! UP!" The Sandaime snapped again, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "Speak again of your '_opinion'_ to me and I'll execute you myself! Now, tell me where Naruto-kun was last seen!"

"Bath time," the caretaker fearfully replied. Had he been in his right state of mind, Hiruzen wouldn't have snapped so quickly. However, a child no older than the Hyuuga Heiress and coming from the blood of the Yondaime and a respected kunoichi was kidnapped, but not a damn person in his village (_HIS _VILLAGE) cared because of a raging demon sealed within his gut. If he ever finds the kidnapper, that person better pray he doesn't, he will SHOW him why he is known as the Kami of Kages.

* * *

><p>-Bar in Nami no Kuni-<p>

Si sneezed to the right before groaning as he took another chug from his growing sake collection at his left. He had been drinking ever since leaving the young blonde with the Kiri no Oni. Waves of guilt and concern wracked his body as he prayed that the blonde wasn't being raised by the madman. Si took another sip of his drink before freezing and examining his surroundings in paranoia. With a reluctant sigh, the young chunin set the bottle down and asked for a glass of water to sober up some.

He had the strangest feeling that he pissed the wrong guy off.

* * *

><p>-Konoha-<p>

"So did ya hear?" A weasel masked ANBU suddenly found his attention going to his acquaintances, the speaking one obviously a disguised Root ANBU trying to search out more possible recruits for Danzo's illegal army, "The Kyuubi runt got nabbed."

"No," his other acquaintance, a man that, when off-ANBU duty, wore green spandex for some reason, replied with disbelief, "WHY? Why would someone commit such an un-youthful act?"

"Shut up, Turtle," their commander, Inu, hissed. They were all stationed at the Konoha gates, hidden among the shadows, in an effort to watch out for potential threats. Weasel suspected Inu had a particular soft spot for the young Uzumaki, if not from the man's slightly unnerved posture, then from the annoyance reflected in his voice.

"But-But Inu-san!" Turtle cried, "The Youthful Yondaime's heir has been kidnapped! I shall find the abductor, and if I don't I shall-"

"Quiet." Weasel spoke with authority and a lack of emotions. He jumped down from his perch and knelt before the Hokage, "Hokage-sama."

"Weasel-kun," the Sandaime greeted with a grave nod, "I want you to find a trail. Take your squad, be careful. We don't know who's out there."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU captain replied with a small nod of understanding. The underlying mission being to exterminate the Root. He vanished with a blur and relayed the mission to Inu. Inu nodded and they left in a rush.

When they would return, they would be one member less and have no hopeful news for the waiting Hokage.

* * *

><p>-Days Later, Uzu no Kuni-<p>

"No wanna! No wanna, no wanna, no wanna!" Naruto cried stubbornly as his mother's aide tried to take him to the doctor for a check-up. The aide, a man by the name of Kenshin and a distant relative of his, sighed, turning the fussing toddler upside down as he threw a tantrum. Kenshin looked kindly at the absolutely livid toddler's face.

"Please, Naruto-kun? For your Oji?" he asked the boy, "Your Kaa-chan needs to be sure you're healthy."

"No!" Naruto shouted, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossing, "No check-up! Neva get sick! Jiji says so!"

Kenshin sighed and tucked the stubborn blonde under his arm, his face still holding the angry glare at the ronin's back despite being handled like a sack of potatoes. Several chunin smirked while some of the girls giggled and whispered to one another. The redheaded ronin sighed and unconsciously scratched the large scar on his left cheek, a nervous habit he's had since he was a child. He wore a pair of black shinobi slacks and had a blood-red sash wrapped around his lower abs, using it as a belt, and had an average katana being held in the sash. He wore a flak jacket underneath a red jacket, the flak jacket being separated from his skin by a black sleeveless shirt.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun," Kenshin muttered loud enough to get the blonde's attention, "Must you make this difficult? You know if you're good I'll get you some Ramen."

"Ramen? Yay! I want Miso, and Chicken, and Beef, and sum more Miso, and..." Kenshin laughed as the three year old began listing his wants. The ronin took the boy's distraction to his advantage and went into the medical office. He stopped at the desk and grinned at the nurse on duty; a young woman his age wearing a black and white yakuta, her short black hair falling in a slightly disarrayed manner. At her side, oddly enough, was a small pig.

"Why hello, Shizune-chan!" Kenshin greeted with a smile, "Have you seen Tsunade-sama today?"

Shizune giggled, seeing the happily kicking feet of the Uzukage's son and hearing his musings over what ramen he should have, before responding, "Tsunade-sama is in room four, giving the Terumi girl a check-up."

"Oh, so Mei-san has returned?" the swordsman blinked before smiling, "Well, life is good then! How many did she save?"

"Only one, sadly," Shizune sighed, resting her cheek on her left hand, "The poor girl was found by Mei in a brothel. She's only two years older than Naruto-sama."

"Uh?" Naruto broke off from his thoughts at the mention of his name before looking around and pouting, "_Oji-san_! No wanna!"

Knowing his bet with his two fellow swordsmen, Kenshin sighed, "I was so close...There goes my blade waxing money."

Shizune giggled again as Naruto went off into his rant when the door of Tsunade's current check-up suddenly was thrown open, a small five-year-old girl with long red hair and brown eyes ran out of the room.

"Stupid old lady!" She shouted with bitterness in her voice, "Keep that piece of crud you call a needle away from me!"

"Why you little brat!" a woman that looked barely out of her twenties with a chest that drew eyes from all men (and a few women), blonde hair that was pulled back into two pigtails, shouted, "Get back here and take this shot!"

"Make me you old hag!" the redheaded girl cried as she ran into the lobby. Kenshin and Shizune were so entranced by the sight that they missed Naruto wriggling himself out of his uncle's arms and falling to the ground. A foxy smirk on his face, the young boy stood and ran towards the door, consequently, running smack dab into the girl's path.

The redheaded girl sent a smug smile over her shoulder at the angered medical genius known as Senju Tsunade, but when she looked ahead, a look of fear crossed her face as she saw a young blonde in her way. The girl ran into the boy, sending the two tumbling before the girl landed on her back with the blonde on top of her.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he sat up, unintentionally putting more weight on the girl's stomach. The girl released a sharp gasp of pain before throwing a punch into the blonde's stomach, making him yelp as he fell off of her. However, before the righteous feminine fury could be unleashed upon the innocent child, Kenshin came to his nephew's aid and picked the furious redhead up under her arms.

"Let me go ya soddy no good stupid jerk!" the girl roared. Naruto blinked at her words before giggling in amusement. His giggling stopped when he was suddenly hoisted into the air by his amused physician.

"And where were you going?" Tsunade asked with an arched brow and a small smile.

"Oji-san said I could get ramen!" Naruto replied innocently with a smile, "Gonna go get Kaa-chan and sum ramen!"

"I meant after the appointment, Naruto-kun," Kenshin sighed out as he held the growling redhead. Turning his attention to the feisty five year old in his hands, the swordsman asked, "And who are you?"

"Terumi Tayuya!" the girl growled with narrowed eyes, "And I don't want no stinking shots!"

"It's a small prick, Tayuya-san," Shizune tried to placate the girl's wrath, "Just a second of pain and then you're done."

"Shot? What's a shot?" Naruto asked innocently, his big blue eyes looking up at Tsunade.

"It's a small poke that makes you healthy," she informed the boy, making him blink before he grinned.

"I'll take seven!" The adults blinked in confusion, wondering why he would want that many. Kenshin, holding an equally confused Tayuya in his arms, who was looking at the boy as if trying to understand him through one glance, took it upon himself to ask the question: "Why would you want seven, Naruto-kun?"

"Cuz Kaa-chan says that when I'm in the school I don't need shots or doctor check-ups! I think seven is enough until then!" the blue eyed blonde replied with his 'infallible' logic. Tsunade and Kenshin laughed while Shizune giggled. Tayuya crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the blonde.

"You're a stupid-head." Her single sentence giving the adults her opinion on the blonde's logic.

* * *

><p>Kushina groaned as she read through the mission report Zabuza had sent back. She put the report on the desk and rubbed her temples, wondering how it could've gotten so bad that only one boy survived, but was taken by Orochimaru.<p>

_We really need to get rid of Yagura-teme soon, _she thought with a grunt as she filed the mission report into Zabuza's file, _If he kills all the bloodlines off, Uzugakure won't be able to take Hi no Kuni..._

For years she had been plotting revenge against the country that had lied to her. Her village shared her views, especially after her rallying cry and announcement of hers and the Yellow Flash's heir's survival, and the upcoming war was assured to come once the many bases were covered. She had recruited Tsunade to the cause, who was easy enough to turn when discovered that the corrupt council had lied to a mother about her child's survival. The many ex-swordsmen of the mist were in her ranks, as well as the former leader of the rebellion against Yagura and her number one associate.

With a glare to the dart board she kept on her wall, in it a picture of the swirling leaf symbol representing Konohagakure, and chucked a shuriken enhanced with wind chakra at it. The small hole was of no concern to her, but a sigh escaped her lips as she realized that she would have to teach Naruto how to use _its_ power.

"Kaa-chan!"

Speak of the devil.

Kushina looked up from her desk and smiled at the sight of her young son running to her. Standing from her seat, Kushina went to the side of her desk Naruto was running at and knelt in order to catch him. The redheaded woman scooped her son up, making the young boy giggle when she hugged him tightly to her form and kissed him on the head.

"How was your check-up?" Kushina asked, "Were you a good boy for Tsunade-baachan?"

Naruto beamed up at her and nodded furiously, "Um-huh! And I gets ramen now...right?"

"Yes, yes you do," Kushina replied with a smile, cradling her son and walking to the door. With a nod to Kenshin, Kushina left her office with a smile on her face as her son began retelling his experience at the doctor. As she smiled at her son's exaggerating recollection of meeting Terumi Tayuya, Kushina thought, _Konoha will, sadly, live for another day. For now, I will enjoy my son's innocence._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, Read and Review. Helps me find more things to do!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Or don't...it's not like I can control you...**

**...Or **_**can**_** I?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot. Rights to Naruto belong to other peoples...dammit...**

**Uzu no Taiyo**

* * *

><p>Time has passed for the village of Uzuoshigakure no Sato, three years to be exact. Naruto had grown out of his small stature and was now the normal height for a seven-year-old boy. His sun-kissed hair was longer as well, which was just giving him a spiked afro. The boy wasn't aware of it, but the style also allowed the people of Uzuoshi to see that, due to his tenant, the boy hardly had the normal childish chub, and made him look more fox-like. Due to this, though, the young females of the population were quickly becoming infatuated with the heir to the Uzukage title.<p>

Naruto's genuine purity, innocence, kindness, the infamous Uzumaki determination and the ferocious drive to protect those 'precious' to him would be the internal attributes that drew the girls in...but these would be seen later in life by his female classmates. All they cared about right now was how he was 'cute', 'funny' and 'royalty'. At every opportunity, nearly half the class would try to crowd around the friendly and naïve blonde who simply tried to please all of his friends.

Unfortunately for them, there were a few roadblocks that would be in their way. The first and most dangerous, arguably, would be his mother. Kushina had only showered her son with parental love and affection as he grew, taking the hard times by scolding him as both Kage and mother along with the good times of his birthday parties or when she would teach him how to harness the powers of the Kyuubi without succumbing to the rage. Unfortunately, as he only held the Yang chakra of the biju, this was a major restriction on his full potential at controlling the beast within. (His current Tail Limit, while we're mentioning the subject of his tenant, as Kisame called it, was the control over one tail's worth of Kyuubi's power.) The Uzukage also trained the boy in his Chakra Manipulation that every Uzumaki 'pure-blood' was known to exert, but whilst she had Chakra Chains, Naruto hadn't shown any control over physical chakra manifestation.

Back to the original point, the protectiveness that Kushina would show at any social gathering was scary and to a newcomer or travelling merchant, it looked like a mother bear protecting her cub. She would always sweetly smile in a falsely reassuring manner before subtly threatening the girls to keep their distance. In her opinion, Naruto was just a sweet little boy who didn't care if you were a boy or girl, and she'd be damned if a fan-girl of all things became his childhood sweetheart!

Now the second threat to Naruto's fan-girls' capturing his heart would be the violent and foul-mouthed Terumi Tayuya. The angry redheaded girl _was_ Naruto's best friend and was just as protective of him, if not more so, as Kushina. The young redhead purposely failed the Uzuoshi Academy Test during her first year in an effort to stay in the same grade as her younger friend; and due to the fact that Naruto's intellect rivaled that of his father's as a child, he started a year earlier (much to Kushina's dismay). Since their meeting, the young blonde continued to befriend his two-year-older counterpart while Tayuya began opening up to him, her Kage and her remaining relative, Terumi Mei. Another growing aspect, one that the entire village was now aware of, was that her vocabulary certainly grew during her stay in Uzuoshi.

Speaking of Terumi Mei, said woman was now in charge of Momochi Haku's squad, which consisted of the young Hyoton user herself, a feral swordsman-in-training by the name of Suigetsu, and a girl known only as Umi-Yu. The busty dual bloodline wielding woman enjoyed herself as she trained Haku's team, sometimes leaving them in the care of Chojuro while she hunted the village for a suitable husband...if only to shut Ao up. The team's members each graduated early and had been around to assist Naruto when he needed help containing their sensei's remaining relative's fury.

Unfortunately, they were on a D-ranked mission today.

"Ya freakin' hussy!" the redheaded girl snarled as she struggled against the strong restraining hold Naruto had her in. The younger blonde boy was holding the taller girl back by linking one of his arms around hers while also pulling said captured arm behind her back and his other occupied arm would be wrapped around her waist. This would later be called the 'Tayuya-Hold' in Uzuoshi, and it would be taught in the schools as it was one of the most useful detaining holds ever developed...Unless of course the detained was an enraged woman. Tayuya's eyes were narrowed in pure rage and she took another struggled step towards a purple haired girl only a year her junior, "What'd I tell you cock-sucking sluts 'bout gang-raping Naruto? Don't do it or I'll fucking kick your asses!"

The girl's name was Sango, and she came from a small family who were three times removed from the main Uzumaki branch. The violet hair she inherited from her mother's side of the family was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her green eyes, a light shade that revealed the Uzumaki blood flowing in her veins, were also narrowed and her stance was one of preparation for retaliation.

"Why should I listen to you, _Terumi_?" Sango hissed, "Naruto-kun has the right to choose who his friends are, not you! And gang rape? Really? Like we'd even try that to Naruto-kun...But the fact you'd jump to that conclusion says a lot about _you_."

"Smug little bitch, I dare ya to say again," Tayuya growled. Naruto whimpered as Tayuya's struggles began wearing him down. He didn't even know why Tayuya was acting so hostile towards their classmate. The academy day ended and the young heir was about to rush home for more training when Sango approached him, two of her friends right behind her. They kept asking him for help with homework or asking if he wanted to hang out with them. He kept telling them he had to get home, but they wouldn't relent and then Tayuya was there. That's when it hit the fan.

"Tay-chan...Just let it go..." Naruto whined to his friend, "I wanna get home so I can train!"

His plea fell on deaf ears as an unseen flash of electricity flickered between the two girls' eyes, the glares they gave to one another being narrowed to the point that one would wonder if the pupils would still be visible after the glare-down. Tayuya and Sango held the gaze for a moment before the former snorted and her strains stopped, causing Naruto to fall backwards in shock when his friend went limp in his arms.

This had the adverse consequence of Tayuya being pulled down onto him. He groaned as Tayuya pushed herself off of him with her legs, simultaneously managing to launch herself at the surprised purple haired girl with an easily recognized shriek of anger. Naruto sighed in relief before hopping to his feet and wrapping his arms around his friend's waist.

"Tay-chan! You can't kill Sango-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to pry the redheaded girl from her target, "Mei-neechan won't like it if you're thrown in jail!"

"Mei-oba won't mind!" Tayuya countered as she gripped her quarry's throat, "Just let me choke the bitch!"

"G-Get off me, _Terumi_!" Sango snarled as she shoved her feet into Tayuya's gut, kicking the older girl and the blonde pulling at her back. Due to Naruto's grip on Tayuya, the kick had more of an effect than originally expected and had caused the redheaded girl to be lifted over her friend, her head contacting with solid ground and her vision going dark.

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, looking around before locking eyes on Tayuya's still form. Concerned, Naruto walked to his friend and gripped her shoulder, "Hey, Tay-chan, get up."

No response. His concern growing, the blonde shook his friend's shoulder harder and requested that she get up once more. Again, no response. Naruto's concerned shaking grew intense when a hand gripped his arm.

"Come on, Naruto-kun!" Sango requested with a smile, "Let's go get some food!"

"But Tay-chan-"

"Is just trying to get your attention. Come on, you don't have to hang out with _her_ all the time! Live a little, let's go get some ramen~!"

"I can't leave Tay-chan, she's not moving and her breathing-"

"She's just trying to get attention by feigning unconsciousness! If she's hurt, she'll get up and say something."

"I dunno, Sango," one of her friends spoke, "Tayuya _really_ isn't moving..."

"Oh come on!" Sango scoffed before pulling at Naruto's arm, "Terumi will be fine, Naruto-kun. Let's get some ramen!"

"Let go, Sango-chan! I have to help Tay-chan–"

"I said, _ramen_, Naruto-kun! I'll pay~~"

"I said 'let go' or I'll, I'll...**LET-GO-OF-ME-DAMMIT!**" Naruto shouted before swinging his other arm at her. Orange chakra engulfed his arm and formed a larger fist, which collided with Sango, and the poor violet haired girl was sent rolling backwards before slamming into the schoolyard wall with a loud thud. Instantly, an Owl masked Uzuoshi ANBU dropped to the ground next to the blonde prince, whose attention went back to his unresponsive friend. The ANBU placed a fingerless-gloved hand on his prince's shoulder.

"Aniki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, relief in his voice as he looked at Owl, "Tay-chan's breathing slowed and she's not moving. I think she was knocked unconscious when Sango-chan kicked her and I accidently slammed her into the ground!"

Owl, had he not been watching the entire situation, would have be concerned over the blonde's last statement of his slamming his friend into the ground _accidently_, but that was not why Owl had revealed himself. No. The reason Owl had dropped from his hiding place was to retrieve the blonde, his friend, and take them to his Kage.

Kushina-sama would be very pleased to know that Naruto-sama had developed a new form of chakra manipulation for the Uzumaki clan, even if the blonde was unaware of it himself.

"Come." Was all that Owl had said as he picked the unconscious redhead up and walked through the school gates. Naruto, knowing that his Aniki wouldn't speak unless to shut him up, followed instantly and barely glanced at the stunned violet haired girl that was being helped to her feet by her friends. Sango followed the blonde with determination in her eyes before rubbing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Kushina worried when she felt Naruto's chakra pulse. Well, worry would be an understatement of how she felt. The Uzukage had felt nothing but dread when Naruto's chakra, not the Fox's, but <em>Naruto's<em> chakra flared throughout the hidden village. Behind her was her trusted aid, Kenshin, and walking next to the young kenjutsu master was her official juggernaut Kisame. The blue skinned man had finally returned from his six-year absence, his trek to find a blade belonging to the Nidaime Mizukage finally ending once he found the blade in the country of Iron of all places. The blade itself was a thing of beauty and rivaled Kushina's _Uzu no Ishi_ (Roughly: Will of Swirls) in craft.

The sword her son would receive was nearly three and a half feet in length, a good half-foot in width and dual edged like many blades of old. The steel blade, no...Not steel. This blade was crafted from the scales of a summon long since believed to be extinct: Dragon Scale. Harder than five hundred diamonds compressed together, Dragon Scale was known as the most valuable and durable material used in any craft, as it was also as light as a feather. The blade itself belonged to the self-proclaimed 'Ryu-Sennin', the Nidaime Mizukage (whose official name has been lost to time as he usually responded to Ryu), and the name of the blade was lost to all swordsmen/women/smiths.

Not much was known about the blade, but it was said to be the strongest in existence, being equal to only the Samehada (who had, according to Kisame, been sentient for nearly half a decade). It was because Kushina wanted to be one-hundred percent sure that her baby boy would return in one piece from any mission that the redheaded Kage had ordered her subordinate to find the sword, at any cost. Needless to say, the Human Biju (as he was known) took her word literally and had a bit of fun as he searched for his fallen leader's blade.

He had taken a day's break in the hospital after his return due to his 'protection'...by his definition meant eliminate all threats to the heir of Uzuoshi. Putting the Gama Sennin in his place was hard, but it was definitely worth it.

"K-Kushina-sama!" Shizune exclaimed in surprise when the Kage of Uzuoshi burst into the medical district's main office.

"Naruto-kun. Where is he?" the woman asked with an even tone, her voice wavering slightly, showing just how worried she was. The aid to Senju Tsunade let out a sigh of relief, smiling at her Kage in understanding.

"Naruto-kun is completely unharmed, but I believe Owl-san would like to have a word with you. Naruto is with Tsunade-shishou, learning more about concussions and unconsciousness," Kushina let a relieved sigh escape her lips at hearing that her son was fine and that he was now sating his curiosity over the human body with his godmother, but the fact of the matter was he still had flared his chakra, and that his ANBU bodyguard had physically revealed himself worried her even more than necessary.

"What room, Shizune?"

"O-One forty-two, Kushina-sama. Arigato," Shizune apologized for not giving that information earlier. The Kage smiled and nodded her thanks before moving to that room, her two acquaintances following her.

* * *

><p>~Konohagakure no Sato~<p>

Three years.

It had been three years and there was no sign of Uzumaki Naruto or his captors. The Raikage had actually accused Sarutobi of allowing child abuse when the Sandaime Hokage tried to get the shinobi responsible for Naruto's capture in his hands. Of course, despite the Council's fury, he backed off before the Fire Daimyo would be involved.

For now, Hiruzen sighed and looked at the team before him requesting a new mission. Kakashi Hatake, who had forgone his usual book and retired from ANBU after three years of searching for Naruto, was glancing sadly at the Yondaime's picture behind him. Two years after Naruto's abduction, the village had learned of his parents...and many medic nins found themselves busy with attempted suicides or street fights caused by accusations between friends. Kakashi was hit the hardest, as he had an inkling but never acted on it.

Now, he was forced to train a group of aspiring academy students by Sarutobi; Rather Uchiha Sasuke to be specific, a mentally and emotionally disturbed boy that had been forced to relive the slaughter of his entire clan by his own brother the year before. The broody boy was on a self-proclaimed life mission to kill Itachi...something Kakashi was sure wouldn't happen unless Kami-sama herself had a hard on for the little brat. Sasuke was the rising prodigy of the class, but he had no genuine 'jutsu' save for the basic _Katon_ techniques that the Uchiha taught their children before the Massacre.

Sarutobi looked over at the pink haired girl that was the daughter of one of his councilwomen. Haruno Sakura, a little girl with a rather large forehead. Normally he'd dismiss her as a cute civilian-turned-kunoichi...but she had developed quite the attraction to the remaining Uchiha, as did the remaining half of the students. She had no skills but high grades according to her teachers...and apparently that's all genin-to-be need to have in times of 'peace'.

The last member of the three-man squad was the declared 'dobe' of the year, Nara Shikamaru. The heir to the main Nara household was staring at the Hokage with a look that said, "For the love of Kami, kill me now."

Why?

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun is more than ready for graduation!" Sakura exclaimed with a beaming smile before a hand was suddenly clapped over her mouth and Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Uh, please ignore my 'cutest' apprentice, Hokage-sama," Kakashi pleaded, "She...She's just excited! Yeah...Excited...I mean the exams are only a few years away and I've been training my students hard."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples before looking over at the picture on his desk of the four year old Uzumaki, smiling and enjoying a meal with the Hokage in his office. With a tired smile, the Sandaime thought, _Where are you now, Naruto? Are you friend? Or foe...Are you even still alive?_

* * *

><p>~Uzuoshigakure no Sato~<p>

"Kaachan!" Naruto cried with a frown as he latched his arms around Kushina's waist, "Tay-chan's hurt! I kept trying to use a healing jutsu Baachan taught me but it's not working! What if she doesn't wake up? What if she dies? I don't want her to die!"

The Uzukage giggled at her son's concern and hugged him tightly before looking at a slightly annoyed Tsunade.

"She's fine you brat..." Tsunade growled as she tightly gripped a 'stress-reliever' that Zabuza had gotten her jokingly...before finding himself recovering in the hospital a week after being beaten to unconsciousness. Despite the initial urge to toss the thing out, Tsunade found that the squeezing item was quite relaxing.

Especially when she couldn't hit her godson for calling her 'grandmother'...She liked Godmother better damn it!

"Uzukage-sama," Owl spoke as he stepped forward off the wall, his arms crossed, "Permission to remove my mask and speak freely?"

"Granted, Owl-san," Kushina nodded as the ANBU sighed in relief. Behind the owl mask was none other than Momochi Zabuza, commander of the Kage Guard Unit of Uzuoshigakure.

"Arigato, Kushina-sama," Zabuza said with a grin beneath his bandaged face before he stood seriously, "Naruto-sama has unlocked his kekkei genkai."

"NANI?" was the cry shared throughout the room. It had gotten Tayuya to stir slightly and shout angrily, "CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP? KAMI, SOME OF US HAVE HEADACHES HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's an update! YAY! Can you guess what game I've been playing when I wrote this? Three guesses and the first two don't count. This won't be an official crossover, but it will hint to the game in question.<strong>

**Review my friends!**

**(And be ready for another Taichou update...)**


End file.
